1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an escape device for use in a multistoried building, which device allows free adjustment of the descending speed during an escape, and is easily assembled and disassembled, light weight, and compact in size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has arisen a tendency for buildings such as warehouses, apartment houses, and office buildings in an urban area to be constructed of multiple stories and generally with increased height. Despite the provision of emergency devices such as emergency stairs and the like in specific positions in a building, the lives of many people are jeopardized in the event of fire, and in the worst case, the loss of lives results.
Meanwhile, as the architectural technology progresses, non-inflammable materials have been developed as interior finish work materials. However, the entire inner surfaces of a building are not necessarily covered with the materials of this type, while inflammable materials still find a wide application as interior-finish materials. As a result, in an emergency such as a fire, the fire tends to spread quickly throughout the building, and a large volume of smoke fills the building, and thus the priecemeal employment of non-inflammable building material results in the failure to ensure the safety of the people habitating the building.
For this reason, many escape devices have been proposed for safely allowing people to escape from a building to the ground. However, these attempts have been unsuccessful in solving these problems in the practical application, because of the complexity in construction and difficulty in assembly, disassembly and the like.